


Рекурсивные перевертыши

by ChornayaDrakoshig



Series: Перевертыши [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Sci-Fi, University, usual for characters but actually weird setting
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-16
Updated: 2016-09-16
Packaged: 2018-08-09 05:07:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 1,916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7787809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChornayaDrakoshig/pseuds/ChornayaDrakoshig
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>О быте студентов Безысходного Государственного Университета Инверсии и Рекурсии</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Или так, или наоборот

**Author's Note:**

> Небольшой варнинг.  
> Сама концепция мира перевёртышей подразумевает то, что персонажи являются прототипами-гендерсвитчами на реально существующих людей. Поэтому некоторые моменты в их поведении могут быть не совсем привычными в плане гендера. Автор с этим борется, но не всегда успешно, за что прошу сильно не бить)
> 
> Странные имена-отчества персонажей это следствия концепта, а не наркомания автора.
> 
> Разные арты к вселенной (не все персонажи относятся к этому сборнику): https://vk.com/album-93969081_235288533

Вот что Аннович искренне ненавидел, так это четверги.

По четвергам его ожидала физра, больше напоминавшая марафон выживания. Кто бы ни был демиургом этого мирка, с универским стадионом он крупно напортачил. Бинарность локации давно стала местной легендой, и поглазеть на студентов, которым повезло заниматься на улице, в соседнем корпусе порой собиралась целая толпа.

Впрочем, Анновичу от осознания привычности ситуации было не легче. Потому что бинарность, которую так любили упоминать все кому не лень, здесь привязалась к погодным условиям.

В 13% случаев на стадионе стояла адская жара, которую большинство физруков добродушно называло "хорошей погодой", жутко воняло резиновым покрытием и хотелось сдохнуть. Тогда на улицу выгоняли почти всех, что несколько смягчало трагизм ситуации.

Но в остальных случаях к стадиону прилагался сильный холодный ветер, который в любой точке ехидно дул прямо в лицо, и, в зависимости от времени года, либо дождь, либо снег. Если не повезет — все сразу.

И эти остальные случаи почему-то именно преподы Андрея Анновича по какой-то злой иронии именовали "хорошей погодой".

В общем, единственное, что Андрюха любил в четвергах — это общество Сергея Кариновича, который на пробежке прикидывался овощем каждые сто метров и переходил на шаг, но зато мастерски (пусть далеко не всегда цензурно) характеризовал то безобразие, в которое они вляпались.

 — ... и прямо в глубины вселенной, — Каринович закончил какую-то несомненно историческую фразу, задумался и добавил: — Безысходность как она есть.

 — Тревога, переходим на бег, а то Олесевич спалит! — обеспокоенный Володя вырвался на полметра вперёд, старательно-плавно шевеля руками, как будто он и правда не двигался шагом.

Каринович в ответ выдал непереводимую игру слов с вкраплениями немецкого, что, конечно, с достаточно высокой точностью передавало то, как он всё ебал. Аннович тихонько высморкался на ходу, молясь, чтоб очередной бумажный платок не унесло ветром.

Четверг был далек от своего логического завершения.


	2. Проблемы лекционного пространства-времени

Звонок скрипуче-лениво отзвенел. В аудитории материализовывались последние опаздывающие студенты. Пробралась на галерку патлатая тощая девчонка, на ходу жующая булку. За ней по воздуху проплыла пачка кефира и салат в пластиковой коробочке. Андрюха завистливо вздохнул: вот телекинез он нормально освоить так и не смог, меньше надо было теорию струн прогуливать. Впрочем, долго об этом задумываться Аннович не стал, а вместо этого раздраженно цокнул языком: препод уже возник на кафедре в пафосной огненной вспышке, уже совсем не пафосно на глазах постарел лет на дцать и тут же завел свой монотонный гундеж, а Эды все не было. Гретки тоже не было, но та явно отсыпалась дома, как и всегда. А вот Эда нагло опаздывала, и у Анновича пунктуальность свербила в подкорке.

— Так, я ее больше ждать не собираюсь, — раздраженно буркнул Андрюха, ни к кому, в сущности, не обращаясь. Потом нагло перекинул конспекты на ряд впереди, где как раз осталось свободное место рядом с Кариновичем, и сам сиганул следом, перемахнув через парту.

И, разумеется, именно после этих сложных пространственных манипуляций дверь аудитории приоткрылась, и внутрь прошмыгнула Эдуарда.

— Лол, — выдал Каринович, дополнив емкую фразу длинным эмоциональным содержимым.

Андрюха опустил голову, показательно уткнулся в конспект и принялся ожесточенно что-то корябать, всем видом выражая заинтересованность в предмете, но точно не в своей подруге, которая тем временем перемещалась между партами по каким-то хитрым зигзагам. Наконец, зайдя с другой стороны и подняв по дороге несколько человек (чтобы не поднимать одного Кариновича, который Эду терпеть не мог), Витальевна приземлилась, в конце концов, и даже укоризнено пихнула Анновича коленкой.

Андрюха на укоризну реагировать не стал.


	3. Лабы сами не сдаются

 — Эх, мне бы так, — протянула девчонка у Андрюхи над ухом. Тот, находясь в астрале, голос сразу не опознал, а потому спешно закрыл третий глаз, пытаясь быстро сориентироваться в пространстве. Быстро не получилось, и потому он выдал только растерянное “Ась?”. 

 Эда Витальевна — а именно она сейчас находилась рядом — кивнула куда-то в сторону. Посмотрев в указанном направлении, Андрей Аннович увидел одногруппника. Тот стоял в нише, чуть ли не сползая по стеночке. На первый взгляд могло показаться, что он спит, но немного искрящиеся волосы говорили об одном: Владимир Надеждович выходил на связь с рептилоидами перед сдачей лабораторных. 

 Андрей задумчиво потеребил шарф. Да, проблему подключения к рептилоидам надо бы уже решить. Или хотя бы понять, что он делает не так: при любых попытках помочь Эду выносило то выше, то ниже расчетной точки. Конечно, стоило бы обратиться за советом к Лёше, но он в последнее время стал особенно дёрганым, и стало опасно приближаться к нему на расстояние вытянутой руки. Или ноги.  

 — Пускай тебе Пафля поможет, — пробормотал Аннович, плюхаясь на пол и перевязывая  волосы в пучок, пытаясь уложить отдельные пряди в нужном порядке: сигнал был плохой. 

 Эда Витальевна фыркнула: 

  — Гретка? Нет уж, спасибо, с её раздолбайскими рептилоидами я связываться не хочу. Да и вообще, уж Павловну-то чересчур часто контачит! Может ты всё-таки что-то придумаешь? Фей, а Фей? 

 Но Андрюха уже снова “уплыл” в астрал, задумчиво грызя карандаш: в конце концов, он же не Гера, чтобы лабы сами собой сдавались.


	4. Грета, Грета, ветер в голове

Грета была чистым хаосом с двумя эфирными сущностями на одно тело: беззаботной, как грибной дождь, и безысходной, как майская гроза. Впрочем, её второе лицо проявлялось нечасто. За напускную безалаберность и хронические пересдачи её не величали Гретой — только Греткой. А дурацкое Пафля-Вафля придумал Каринович, правда, кроме Анновича Гретку так никто никогда не называл.

Но дело было не в Сергее Кариновиче, его несносной язвительности и кошмарной нелюбви к женщинам (как сами женщины в лице Эды и Гретки любили говорить), а, собственно, в Анновиче. А если ещё точнее — во всем была виновата постоянная весна в его патлатой голове.

Андрюха с завидным упорством сох по Эде, хотя и засматривался и на Гретку — может же быть эффектной, зараза, — а иногда на обоих сразу. Но Павловна со своей погодной натурой иногда выделывала такое, что Аннович не знал, смеяться ему или плакать.

Потому что Гретка совершенно натурально подкатывала к Эде. И даже лапала ту за коленки, на что Аннович только завистливо вздыхал.

Но с Пафлей все было ясно: у неё голова была так же забита ветром, как у Андрюхи — весной. А вот Витальевну он на всякий пожарный порасспрашивал — получил, конечно, возмущенное “Я девочками не интересуюсь!” и обиженный взгляд. Но даже при всём этом ревновать Аннович не переставал. Правда, ревновать девчонку к девчонке было как-то... странно. А уж когда вселенная брала за жабры и приходило настроение убивать, Андрюха смотрел на выкрутасы Пафли и несчастное лицо Эды с некоторым злорадством, даже в глубине души жалел, что Гретка не пьет: уж тогда она устроила бы Эде жаркую лесбийскую ночку!

Потом вселенная отпускала, и весна опять брала своё.

Но всё же Аннович надеялся, что Гретка никогда не станет читать фички, особенно с триадами и гаремниками: один чёрт знает, что тогда рептилоиды ниспошлют в её патлатую голову…


	5. Радужная птица обломинго

  — Блять, — выдохнул Андрюха, вцепившись в дверь.

Если бы он прошедшим вечером бухал с соседями по блоку, то, наверное, списал бы все происходящее на пьяный бред. Проблема состояла только в том, что он был абсолютно трезв.

Аннович только что закончил свой титанический труд по подготовке плана чернового проекта для стабилизации пространственно-временного континуума, и был точно уверен, что в 4:49 утра на общажной кухне не должно быть какой-то дурацкой пестрой птицы, нагло лакающей его молоко. Он вообще не был уверен, что такие странные птицы в принципе бывают.

Между тем, птица вполне себе была. Она горделиво пестрела оперением всех мыслимых и немыслимых цветов, а в её чёрных глазах явственно читалось насмешливое “Ну ты тупо-о-ой”.

Но бог с ней, с птицей: происходящее действительно казалось бредом сумасшедшего хотя бы потому, что открытый настежь холодильник не пищал. От осознания этой аномалии Андрюха даже вспомнил, как креститься.

Птица картинно закатила глаза, сделала ещё глоточек молока напоследок и, без единого звука захлопнув холодильник мощной когтистой лапой, просочилась сквозь оконное стекло и ухнула куда-то вниз. Аннович кинулся вперёд, но таинственной птицы во дворе не увидел: на газоне с видом королей безмятежно паслись только привычные жирные утки.

 — Ну нахер, я иду спать, — парень развернулся и поплёлся в комнату, даже не вспомнив, что хотел выпить чаю.

О том, что остатки молока, не выпитого птицей, безнадежно прокисли, он узнал только днём.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Из фауны мира Перевертышей:  
> Радужная птица обломинго питается исключительно остатками молока. Прилетает в 4:49 утра, когда нормальные люди спят. Всё не допитое птицей молоко непременно скисает.


	6. Соцсеть с подогревом

— Обновить. Обновить. Обновить!

Андрюха ещё раз клацнул по заветным стрелочкам, которые своей зацикленностью напоминали не то гармонию Инь-Ян, не то затяжной пиздец. И ещё раз клацнул. И ещё.

Но было ясно: в общаге опять упал интернет и, кажется, опять надолго.

Аннович вздохнул и поплелся на кухню за чаем, на ходу прикидывая, остались ли на ноуте какие-то непросмотренные мультики. Конечно, память могла подвести, но что-то ему подсказывало, что стратегический запас “непременно посмотреть в ближайшие пару лет” с этими вечными обвалами сети уже закончился.

Электрический чайник мгновенно зашумел как небольшой паровоз, стоило только его включить. Но эти странные рокочущие звуки перекрыл какой-то треск. Аннович поднял голову, и динамик под потолком прохрипел:

 — Вни-кх-мание, …

 — Опя-ять, — закатил глаза Андрюха. Бросив взгляд на улицу, он заметил, что из окон общаги напротив, несмотря на холод, повысовывались чьи-то любопытные морды: видимо, ребята из мужицкого универа всё еще надеялись, что у соседей реально случится пожар.

 — … пожарная опасность! Пр-кх-кх-х… — опять забарахлил динамик.

 Наступила кратковременная тишина — чайник уже вскипел, — но Андрюха продолжил по памяти, передразнивая:

 — Просим работников и посетителей покинуть помещения согласно плану эвакуа-а-ации, — и подумав, добавил от себя: — а жильцы пускай горят.

Динамик прохрипелся и пошёл голосить по второму (или третьему? — Андрюха был не уверен) кругу. Аннович яростно хлопнул в кружку кипятка и полез за пакетом с сахаром.

 — Внимание, …

 — Вот же, походу рили что-то спалили. Как думаешь, Саннович? — крикнул он в команту. Сосед не ответил, видимо, не услышал, и Андрюха пробурчал себе под нос: — Вот же долбодятлы, купили б хоть скотча, пока не приноровились полыхать в сторону батарей и тепло вырабатывать… Первачи-и-и…

В комнате на экране ноутбука, несмотря на упавшую сеть, бодро подмигивала рекламка на странице диалогов — эту дрянь даже АцкийБлокировщик не жрал.

“Соцсеть НЕфонтан: обеспечиваем обогрев студобщаг в холодный период”

Динамик наконец перестал надрываться и смолк — как и на всём этаже. Ребята в общаге напротив издали дружный разочарованный вздох и попрятались по комнатам.


	7. Подпространство

 — Не спать.

 — Отстань.

 — Не спа-а-ать.

 — Хочу — и буду, — Андрюха снова заворочался, пытаясь устроиться так, чтоб уж точно не свалиться с жёсткой скамейки в лекционной аудитории. Вообще Аннович был готов отрубиться хоть сидя, но, кажется, Эда была категорически против.

 — Не. Спать, — повторила она, словно автомат, и снова пихнула Андрюху.

 — Не спать! — воскликнула материализовавшаяся возле их парты Дина и легонько ущипнула Анновича за живот. Тот подскочил — больше от неожиданности, чем от испуга, — а рюкзак и байка, служившие подушкой, тут же оказались на полу.

Девушки беззлобно рассмеялись. Аннович обреченно откинулся на скамейку — и плевать, что уже нет подушки — и припечатал ладонь к лицу, выражая этим жестом всю боль еврейского народа.

 — Андрей, Андрей, ты как? — хихикнув, поинтересовалась Дина. — В норме?

“Окей”, — жестом показал Андрюха и потянулся за рюкзаком. Естественно, в процессе возвращения безразмерного тканевого товарища на законное место всё его содержимое осталось на полу. Под очередной приступ веселья Аннович со стоном опять сделал рука-лицо и принялся поднимать уже конспекты да ручки.

 — Почему? — страдальчески протянул он. — Почему я не могу поспать?

 — Спать надо было дома, _вместо_ лекций, а тут — не спать, — наставительно выдала Эда.

_Не спать. Не спать. Не спать._

 — Да ну вас, — буркнул Аннович и, собрав манатки в кучу, поплёлся на галерку. Эда рванула следом.

Через пару минут Андрюха дремал, пристроив голову у Витальевны на коленях. На галерке было почти что тихо, и, если б Эда не шевелилась время от времени, — точно бы отрубился.

Хотя нет, Аннович и правда задремал.

Он падал — прямо как Алиса в кроличью нору, только вместо стен да полок, забитых хламом, мимо проносись чёрное ничего. А снизу стремительно приближался кружок света: жухлый, жёлтый, с мелкой фиолетовой точкой посередине.

Чувство полета сменилось явным ощущением падения, Андрюха испугался, дёрнулся и проснулся.

 — Не спать, — Эда легонько дотронулась до его носа. — Фей, не спать! Уснёшь тут — провалишься в подпространство. Неужели ты правда забыл?

 — Забыл, — согласился он, потянувшись лбом к её руке. Обрывок сна отдавался лёгким холодком, и хотелось сделать что-то совершенно наглое: да хотя бы сгрести Эду и свалить с пар к чёртовой бабушке. Но рептилоиды подсказывали, что не стоило.


End file.
